


Anubis felelmelkedése

by kubu93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Egyptology, Other
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kubu93/pseuds/kubu93
Summary: Harry eltünt a szülei halála után és hosszú évekig Angliában senki nem tud a hollétéről, míg egy nap meg nem jelenik egy cikk az újságban, miszerint látták a fiút. A történet csak most kezdődik...





	Anubis felelmelkedése

**Anubis felemelkedése**

 

Új történettel jelentkezem, bár a másikat is nagyon régen frissítettem, de most elkapott az ichlet és nem szerettem volna megadni az esélyt neki, hogy elfelejtsem. Remélem tetszeni fog.

A szereplők nagy része Rowling anyánk tulajdona, én csak kölcsön vettem őket.

 

**Tartalom:** Harry az egyiptomi istenekkel kalandozik és felfedez egy új világot. 

Nem a Privet Drive-on nőtt fel és nem járt a Roxfortba. A későbbiekben slash-é nőheti ki magát, de  ez még egyszer sem biztos.

 

 

Első fejezet

 Harry Potter, a gyermek, aki megszabadította világunkat a Sötét Nagyúrtól tizenhat éve, a gyermek, aki idén kezdené meg utolsó évét a Roxfort Boszorány és Varázslóképző Szakiskolában, a gyermek, aki azon a végzetes napon elveszítette a szüleit és sokak szerint az életét is. Hogy miért írok a kis Harry Potterről ezen a szép augusztusi napon? Mert látni véltek egy James Potterre kísértetiesen hasonlító vibráló zöld szemű fiatalembert az Abszolúton betérni Olivander boltjába. Akik látták és ismerték James Pottert, azok váltig bizonygatják, hogy a fiú, akit láttak, csakis Harry lehetett. A fiú kíséretét egy feltűnően sármos, bozontos feketehajú és egy visszahúzódóbb barna hajú férfi képezte, akikben a leírás alapján Sirius Orion Backre és Remus Lupinra ismertek rá a szemtanúk. Az említett két férfinek is azon a napon veszett nyoma, amelyen James Potter és Lily Evens elhunyt, valamint a kis Harry Potter eltűnt. Lehet, hogy ők menekítették ki a gyermeket a romok közül és nevelték fel egy védett helyen? Senki sem tudja, de tény, hogy a lehetséges felbukkanásuk reményt keltett a szívekben, ezekben a vészterhes időkben, amikor ismét Halálfaló támadásoktól kell rettegnünk.

  - Kár volt tegnap elmennünk az Abszolútra. - Dobta félre egy bozontos fekete hajú fiú az éppen olvasott újságot.

 - Ugyan, ne kapd fel a vizet, Kölyök. Tudhattuk volna, hogy valaki úgyis felismer bennünket, de muszáj volt szereznünk számodra egy új pálcát, a régi már nem bírta kezelni a megnövekedett varázserődet és el kell rejtenünk, hogy valójában nincs is szükséged pálcára a varázsláshoz.

 - Tudom, Szipák, de így Voldi is idő előtt tudomást szerzett arról, hogy életben vagyok, és keresztül húzhatom a terveit.

 - Az álcázó varázslatunknak épp az volt a lényege, hogy felismerjenek minket és felzavarjuk kicsit az állóvizet. amikor majd a valódi alakodban mész a varázslók közé, senki nem fog gyanakodni, hogy te vagy Harry Potter és természetesen minket sem fognak felismerni.

 - Holdsápnak igaza van, így mindenki egy második Jamest fog keresni, és elsiklik majd a tekintetük rajtad, mivel nem vagy a kiköpött mása.

 - Szerintetek azon a néven kellene jelentkeznem az iskolába, amit eddig is használtam?

 - Mindenképpen, az még jobban összezavarná őket. Bár téged ismerve kíváncsi vagyok, hogy a Süveg melyik házba fog beosztani.

 - Nem számít, az a lényeg, hogy körül tudjak nézni az iskolában és kutatni tudjak Voldi múltja felől. Ki kell derítenünk, hogy hogyan lehetséges, hogy benne reinkarnálódott Seth és hogy ő maga tud-e már róla. Azért kedves volt Ptah-tól, hogy időben szólt a minket fenyegető veszélyről.

 - Te is tudod, hogy ő mindig csak akkor szól valamiről, amikor annak eljön az ideje. Így is örülhetünk, hogy eddig biztonságban nevelhettünk és készíthettünk fel, Damien.

 - Tudom, Remus, de egy kicsit bosszant, hogy el kellett hagynunk emiatt Egyiptomot és a többieket.

 - Te csak azt sajnálod, hogy a tettestársaid nincsenek itt veled, de aggódj, nemsokára ők is jönnek utánunk.

 - Először meg kell alapoznunk az angliai életünket, csak utána tudunk nekik segíteni a beilleszkedésben. Hiába vagyunk mi is angolok, de tizenhat éve nem voltunk itthon, te pedig szinte egy az egyben más neveltetésben részesültél, amiben sok nép hagyományai egyesülnek.

 - Persze nagy szerepe volt ebben, hogy a tanáraim és pótszüleim mind más nemzetiségűek, és mind emellett a szívünk mélyén mind egyiptomiak vagyunk.

 - Merlinre, tizenhat év telt azóta, hogy elvesztettük Lilyt és Jamest és hogy Sobek megjelent az ajtóban… 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ANUBIS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sirius és Remus lélekszakadva rohant barátaik háza felé, majd odaérve, elszörnyülködve tekintettek az összetört ajtó maradványi alól előbukkanó ismerős férfikézre. Tudták, hogy ki feküdhet a romok alatt és szívükben a kétségbeesés még nagyobb mértéket öltött. Félve és pálcájukkal a kezükben léptek be a romos házba és a pusztítás nyomait követve lassan az emelet felé vették az irányt. Felérve pillantásuk rögtön a gyerekszoba ajtajára rebbent, melyen vörös hajzuhatag omlott ki a folyosóra, innen már tudták, hogy mindkét barátjukat elvesztették. Kétségbeesetten néztek egymásra, egyiküknek sem volt bátorsága belépni a szobába, rettegtek attól, hogy mit láthatnak bent. Ennyi veszteség után nem tudták, hogy képesek lesznek-e elviselni, ha szeretett keresztfiuk holttestével is szembesülniük kell. Miközben a gyászukkal küzdöttek kint, a szobából neszezést hallottak, mindketten előreszegezték a pálcájukat támadásra vagy védekezésre készen, majd Sirius vezetésével lassan beléptek a szobába. Rögtön barátjuk teste mellett felfedeztek egy fekete szövethalmot, amelyet általában a halálfalók szoktak viselni, majd pillantásuk a kiságy felé rebbent, amelyből a hangok jöttek. Óvatosan közelebb lépve pillantásuk találkozott egy értelmes, fájdalomtól ragyogó smaragdzöld szempárral, amelynek tulajdonosa, amint meglátta őket, keserves sírásba kezdett.

 - Merlin szent nevére, Harry, te életben vagy - kapta fel Sirius az egy éves forma kisfiút és szorosan magához szorította. Remus sem maradt el mellette, ő mindkettejüket szorosan ölelte, míg szeméből a gyász és az öröm könnyei potyogtak.

Amikor egy kicsit lenyugodtak, tüzetesebben is megvizsgálva a kicsit, felfedeztek egy villám alakú sebhelyet a homlokán, amelyből még szivárgott a vér. Ekkor pukkanásokat és kiabálást hallottak az utca felől és tudták, hogy ellenség közeledik, kétségbeesetten néztek egymásra, nem tudva mitévők legyenek, mert a sebesült gyermekkel nem hoppanálhattak el a házból. Épp elindultak volna a padlástér irányába, ahol el tudnának bújni egy kicsit, amikor előttük fényszikrák kíséretében egy férfi bukkant fel a semmiből. Villámgyorsan pálcát rántottak, de az idegen egy intésére mindkettő a kezében termett.

 - Nyugodjatok meg, nem akarlak bántani benneteket, én csak a gyermekért jöttem.

 - Micsoda? Mit akarsz te tőle? Csak a testünkön keresztül kaphatod meg őt!

 - Sem őt, sem benneteket nem akarlak bántani. El kell őt vinnem Ptah-hoz, hogy ő és a többiek megtaníthassák kezelni az erejét.

 - Ez mind szép és jó, de ki a fene az a Ptah és ki a fene vagy te?

 - Én Sobek vagyok, nekem kell elvinnem Egyiptomba azokat a gyermekeket, akikben reinkarnálódtak az egyiptomi főistenek, hogy megtaníthassák neki az erejük használatát.

 - Egyiptomi istenek, ugye most csak szívatsz minket?

 - Nem, ennek a gyermeknek muszáj eljönnie velem,  mert hatalmas erő birtokába fog jutni hamarosan, amit csak a ti segítségetekkel nem fog tudni kezelni.

 - Ha ez mind igaz is, nélkülem nem megy sehová sem Harry.

 - Még nem fordult elő ilyen eset, a többi gyermek mind árva, de ha közeli hozzátartozó vagy, akkor esetleg elvihetlek téged is, de majd csak Ptah dönthet a maradásod felöl.

 - Akkor van egy kis probléma, mivel Sirius és én is egyenlően osztozunk Harry keresztapai címén és én sem vagyok hajlandó lemondani kettejükről, így kénytelen leszel mindhármunkat magaddal vinni. És jobb lenne, ha igyekeznél a döntéssel, mert a halálfalók bármelyik pillanatban itt lehetnek.

 - Kitartóak vagytok és látom, hogy milyen mély szeretet fűz hármatokat egybe, így legyen. Fogjátok meg a kezem, teleportációval egyenes Egyiptomba megyünk.

A halálfalók, akik betörték a padlás felé vezető ajtót, már csak egy ragyogó villanást láthattak és semmi mást.

Egy szempillantással később a négy menekülő arcát forró levegő csapta meg és körbepillantva szembe találták magukat egy hatalmas oroszlán testű emberfejű szoborral, kísérőjük a monstrum lábához lépett és suttogott valamit megérintve a követ. A következő pillanatban kinyílt a szobor mellső lábai között egy titkos átjáró, amin belépve egy hosszú folyosón találták magukat. A két férfi a kisgyermeket tartva csodálattal vegyes áhítattal forgolódott a folyosón haladva, majd összerezzentek, amikor az aprócska gyermek a karjukban örömtelien felsikkantott:

 - Szííszaaaa!!!

 - Mi? - pillantott le rá Remus, majd követve a kis Harry pillantását, ijedten hőkölt hátra barátjával együtt. - Merlin szent Alsónadrágjára!

 - Üdv néktek halandók. - Szólalt meg a teremtmény, amely az ijedelmüket okozta. Velük szemben a szobor élő mása állt, egy gyönyörű női arccal rendelkező, hosszú hajú, oroszlán testű szárnyas lény.

 - Szfinx, kedvesem, nem kellett volna így ráijesztened ezekre a szegény emberekre, elég sok megrázkódtatás érte már őket így is, és még nincs is vége a megpróbáltatásaiknak.

 - Ő az? Ő az utolsó leszármazott? - esett a lény pillantása a még mindig mosolygó gyermekre, aki minden áron szeretett volna kiszabadulni keresztapja karjai közül, hogy közelebbről is megtapogathassa a teremtményt.

 - Igen, most már mindannyian itt vannak. Ők pedig a gyermek keresztapjai, bár még egyikük nevét sem tudom.

 - Ohh, elnézést, a nagy kavarodásban elfeledkeztünk a jómodorról. Engem Remus Lupinnak hívnak, a társam pedig Sirius Orion Black, a pici pedig Harry James Potter. De hogy lehetséges, hogy Harry-ért jöttél és nem tudod  a nevét?

 - Ne légy ilyen bizalmatlan Sobekkal szemben kedves Remus. Engem Szfinxnek hívnak, én vagyok az istenek otthonának őrzője. Nem tudtuk a kis Harry nevét, mert én csak azt láttam a látomásomban, amikor az erejét használta, de nem tudtam pontosan, hogy ki ő. A többi gyermekre Sobekkel mind úgy találtunk rá, hogy szegények árván maradtak, így nekünk kellett olyan nevet választanunk számukra, amellyel elboldogulhatnak az emberi világban.

 - Én még mindig nem értem, hogy miért is vagyunk itt? - szólt közbe Sirius.

 - Semmi baj. Ptah mindent el fog nektek magyarázni. Kövessetek.

 Rövid sétát követően a kis csapat egy gyönyörű tisztásra érkezett, amelyet mint később megtudták, hasonló mágia védi, mint az Abszol utat, a Roxfortot vagy éppen a Görög Olimposz hegyét, ahol a varázslók elrejtőztek a varázstalan emberek elől. Ez a hely, Karnak még annyiban különbözött az eddig említettektől, hogy ez az egyiptomi istenek lakhelye volt, amíg el nem tűntek. Egyedül Ptah élte túl az isteneket elpusztító kórt, hogy ő vigye tovább a tudást, és keresse meg az újjászületett társait.

A központi templomhoz érve, gyermekzsivaj ütötte meg a fülüket és közeledve megláttak 3 felnőttet, két 9 éves forma gyermeket és négy kis totyogóst. Amikor a téren lévők felfedezték jöttüket, az egyetlen felnőtt nő felkiáltott és könnyes szemmel rohant az érkezők felé:

 - Édes Egyetlenem, végre megtaláltunk! - már nyúlt is volna a kicsi felé, de Sirius kitért előle és még jobban magához szorította az aprócska testet.

 - Visszább az agarakkal, Hölgyem!

 - Kik maguk? - nézett rájuk megtorpanva a nő.

 - Inkább az a kérdés, hogy maga kicsoda és mit akar a keresztfiamtól?

 - Sobek, magyarázatot! - dörrent a legidősebb férfi hangja, aki az ötvenes éveinek elején járhatott.

 - Ptah, örülök, hogy látlak. Ők a gyermek keresztapjai, Sirius Orion Black és Remus Lupin. Ott voltak a házban, amikor megérkeztem a kis Harry-ért.

 - Harry? - kérdezte a nő.

 - Igen, de először hagy mondják el ők azt, amit tudnak, utána mi is beszámolunk nekik, arról, amit mi tudunk.

 - Rendben, menjünk be az étkezőbe. Toth, Maat, tereljétek be a gyerkőcöket utánunk.

 - Igenis, Ptah bácsi. - kiáltott vissza a kilenc éves forma kisfiú.

 Mikor mindenki helyet foglalt egy-egy széken és a gyerekek is köréjük sereglettek, akkor a vezető az újoncok felé fordult.

 - Kérlek, mondjátok el, hogy mi történt veletek.

 - Mint azt már Sobek említette én Remus vagyok, a barátom pedig Sirius. Mi vagyunk ennek a gyermeknek a keresztapjai, tudom, hogy ez furcsán hangzik, de a szülei a legjobb barátaink voltak, és nem akarták, hogy ellentét legyen közöttünk abból, hogy csak az egyikünk kapja meg ezt a tisztséget. Lily és James Potter a legjobb barátaink voltak már azóta, hogy elkezdtük a Roxfortot, de nem sokkal ezelőtt megtudtuk, hogy Voldemort, a varázsvilágot fenyegető gonosz, el akarja pusztítani őket és a kisfiukat, Harryt. Ez sikerült is neki egy órával ezelőtt. Amikor megtudtuk, hogy halálfalókat láttak a házuk környékén, rögtön odasiettünk, de már csak a barátaink holttestét találtuk és Harryt ezzel a sebhellyel a homlokán - söpörte félre Remus a kicsi haját. - Ekkor bukkant fel Sobek és azt mondta, hogy el kell hoznia a keresztfiunkat, mi pedig, addig nem engedtük el, amíg minket is el nem hozott.

 - Nem igazán értjük, hogy mit akartok Harrytől.

 - Ahhoz hogy ezt megértsétek, több ezer évvel vissza kell mennem az időben. Akkortájt Egyiptom virágzott, és bennünket, isteneket, mély tisztelet övezett, de volt köztünk egy, aki nem volt elégedett a sorséval és ellenünk fordult. Ezt a világmindenség nem tűrhette, ezért egy kórt bocsájtott ránk, ami végzett minden istenséggel, egyedül én maradtam életben, hogy ha eljön az idő és a kiválasztottak visszatérnek, akkor én oktassam őket. Egyedül bolyongtam évezredekig és figyeltem az emberek fejlődését, mígnem egyszer csak megjelent előttem Szfinx és Sobek, azzal a hírrel, hogy közeledik a visszatérés  pillanata. Ekkor döntöttem úgy, hogy visszatérek Kanakba, hogy élhető hellyé tegyem azt, ahol oktathatom és nevelhetem rég elveszett társaimat. Huszonnégy évvel ezelőtt aztán Szfinksz egyszer csak odajött hozzám, hogy látomása volt két gyermekről, egy fiúról és egy lányról. Csak a helyet tudta meghatározni, hogy hol vannak, de minden más rejtve maradt előtte. Sobeket küldtem el értük, először Írországba ment, ahol rátalált Osirisre, aki az Oliver Marbh emberi nevet kapta tőlem, majd Olaszországból Isis-szel tért haza, aki a Felis Fedelta nevet kapta. Ők ketten a régi világban házastársak voltak és az évek folyamán ismét lángra kapott köztük a szerelem.

 - Na, Ptah, ezt nem kell lépten, nyomon mindenkivel megosztani. - Nyögött fel vöröslő fejjel Osiris, míg Isis tenyere mögé rejtette lángoló arcát.

 - Nincs ebben mit szégyelleni, ez az élet természetes rendje. De eltértem a tárgytól. Ők voltak az elsők, őket tanítottam és neveltem itt békességben, néha kitérőt téve az emberi világba, megismertetve velük a működését. Emellett igyekeztem mindkettejüket és a későbbiekben a többieket is kioktatni származási helyük kultúrájából, hagyományaiból. Majd kilenc évvel ezelőtt ismét egy látomás vezetett el minket Toth-hoz és Maat-hoz. Toth-ra Angliában bukkantunk rá, az Andreas Wisdom nevet kapta, míg Maat-ra nem sokkal távolabb, Skóciában találtunk rá és a Mariette Fhirinn nevet viseli azóta. Újabb nyolc évnek kellett eltelnie, hogy a többiek visszatérjenek, immár négy társunkra találtunk rá egyszerre. Horusra, aki régen Osiris és Isis gyermeke volt, Wales-ben született újjá és az Alexander Ilygad nevet viseli, Re-ért egészen Amerikáig kellett mennünk és a Lucas Wells nevet viseli azóta. A két kislányt Franciaországban találtuk meg, Caithlin Bellezát, mint Hathor és Vivian de Villiant, mint Bastet reinkarnációját.

 - Amikor Horust megleltük és visszanyertük isteni emlékeiket, tudtuk, hogy még két fő hiányzik. Az egyik maga Seth, akiről még a mai napig nem tudjuk, hogy már visszatért-e és a drága fogadott fiam, Anubis. Bár Ő Osiris gyermeke volt, de én is sajátomként szerettem őt. Vártuk, hogy őt is megtaláljuk, amikor a többieket, de ez nem történt meg, míg a mai napon Szfinx-nek nem volt egy újabb látomása, amelyben egy fekete hajú, világító zöld szemű gyermeket látott.

 - Azt mondod, hogy Harry lenne Anubis, az egyiptomi holtak oltalmazója.

 - Igen, így végre újra mind együtt vagyunk.

 - Ez mit jelent számunkra?

 - Eddig még nem fordult elő, hogy bárkinek is lettek volna élő hozzátartozói, de szívesen látunk benneteket is itt, nem célunk, hogy bárkit is elszakítsunk a családjától.

 - Köszönjük. Azt tudnotok kell, hogy Harryről született egy jóslat a mi világunkban, hogy neki kell elpusztítania Voldemortot, a bennünket fenyegető sötét mágust, így elég nagy hírnévre tett szert rövidke kis élete során. Remélem ezzel is tudunk kezdeni majd valamit.

 - Ezen ne aggódj, hosszú időt fogtok velünk tölteni, ami alatt eléggé meg fogtok változni mostani kinézetetekhez képest, az idő nem igazán fog itt a húsz éven felülieken. Ezen felül álnéven fogtok élni, ami nagyban megnehezíti majd az utánatok kutatók dolgát. Mikorra eljön az összecsapás ideje, a kis Harry készen fog állni leküzdeni a gonoszt.

 - Milyen álnevet ajánlanátok?

 - Neked mondjuk a Nero Myndir nevet tudnám elképzelni, mert a Myndir csillagképet jelent, ami utal a nevedet képező két csillagra. Sajnos Remus nálad ötletem sincs, hogy mi lenne a megfelelő név.

 - Semmi baj Osiris. Egyébként melyik neveteket részesítitek előnyben?

 - Mindkettőt szeretjük használni, hogy megszokjuk őket.

 - Gondolom, akkor a kicsit is hallgatnak mindkettőre.

 - Pontosan, de elég feledékeny vagyok, az én emberi nevem Morgan Azibo, a Kairoi Egyetemen oktatok egyiptomi történelmet, mióta rábízhatom a kisebbeket Oliverre és Felisre.

 - Ki is tudhatna nálad többet róla? - nevetett fel Sirius.

 - Pontosan, épp ezért ne haragudj meg Remus, számodra a Raymond Tungl nevet tudnám elképzelni. Minden gyermeknek olyan nevet választottam, amely valamilyen nyelven egy hozzá kapcsolódó tulajdonságot vagy dolgot jelképez, így hozzád a Tungl-t kapcsoltam, aminek a jelentése hold.

 - Miért éppen ez jutott eszedbe rólam? - kérdezte Remus sápadtan és aggódva pillantott Sirius felé.

 - Ne ijedj meg, de érzem rajtad, hogy vérfarkas vagy, ami itt egyáltalán nem jelent problémát, szinte mindannyian rendelkezünk vagy rendelkezni fogunk állati alakkal, megtanítjuk neked, hogy hogyan használt a bestiát.

 - Köszönöm, Morgan. - Lepték el a hála könnyei a férfi szemét.

 - Mi legyen a drága kis Anubis új emberi neve? - Kérdezte szeretetteljesen Isis, ahogy végigsimított a kócos fekete üstökön, miután kiimádkozta a kisfiút a keresztapja karjai közül.

 - Szerintem lehet Damian Harrison Chenzira - ajánlotta fel Oliver. - Erőteljes név egy erőteljes fiatalembernek.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ANUBIS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Persze kezdetben voltak összezörrenések az új lakók között, de lassan beállt az új rutin, ahol mindenki egy nagy családot alkotott, senki nem vált kívülállóvá. Osiris és Isis ugyan úgy saját fiaként nevelte Damiant, mint Nero és Ray a kis Alexet, Luca-t, Vivy-t, Caity-t, Mary-t és Andy-t. Majd lassan Andreas és Mariette is tanítóvá vált a legkisebbek számára, már kimaradoztak a csínytevésekből, de még mindig gyermeki szívvel vezették kistestvéreiket. Az öt apróság lassan barátokká, majd elválaszthatatlan testvérekké váltak, mindent együtt, csináltak a tanulástól kezdve a csínytevéseken át az alvásig.

Szépen fejlődtek és tanultak, amíg Damian be nem töltötte a 17. életévét és Ptah egy nagy gyűlésre össze nem hívta őket, ahol közölte, hogy megtalálta Seth-et, aki már több mint hetven éve újjá született, de nem tudni, hogy ráébredt-e már isteni mivoltára. Mélyen Damian szemébe nézett, majd ledobta a bombát.

 - Seth egy Tom Denem nevezetű angol fiúban született újjá, akit ma már csak Voldemortként ismer a világ, nagyon sajnálom, fiam, de az elrendeltetett ellenséged maga a minden istenséget fenyegető gonosz. De ne aggódj, nem kell egyedül szembeszállnod vele, mi mindannyian veled leszünk a csatában. A keresztapáiddal már beszéltünk róla, hogy vissza kellene térnetek Angliába, felmérni, hogy milyen a helyzet ott, de így esedékessé is vált az utazás.

 - És mi lesz velünk- csattant fel Alexander - mi is Anubis-szal akarunk tartani.

 - Lesz rá lehetőségetek, Kisfiam, amint Nero és a többiek elhelyezkednek a Roxfortban, a második félévre ti is beiratkoztok az iskolába és mi is veletek tartunk.

 - Keltünk egy kis zűrzavart, azzal, hogy felvesszük azt az alakunkat, amellyel ide érkeztünk és Damian is álcázza magát, majd pedig bevesszük a Roxfortot.

 - Dam, vigyázz magadra, amíg nem tudunk utánad menni és ne kövess el addig semmit, míg ott nem vagyok.

 - Megegyeztünk, Luca.

 

 

Hagyjatok hozzászólást lentebb, hogy tudjam, érdemes-e folytatnom :)

 


End file.
